koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shuten Dōji/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Shuten Dōji. Warriors Orochi 3 *"It's time to get some answers." *"There is nothing as sweet as a victory drink!" *"I plan on drinking this battlefield dry." *"I guess I'll take it." *"The wine to celebrate this victory is going to taste amazing." *"I want you to have this. If you like, you can summon me to one of your banquets." *"You're an impressive specimen." *"What went wrong out there?" *"I defeated many enemies in the last battle. When I am fighting, for some reason it feels as if my blood is boiling." *"It's been a while since I've been called to battle. I suppose I should just have a drink and wait for my turn." *"Lately, I've been summoned to many battles. It seems my strength is proving useful to our cause." *"I need more wine... That's not going to be enough. You'd better bring the barrel." *"I leave you in pieces." *"Huh... Looks like I lost myself in battle again." *"Seeing you fight is like drinking the best wine - intoxicating!" *"You know all and see all, they say. Guess they aren't lying." *"Yoshitsune Minamoto, peerless warrior of the Genji." *"Sima Zhao, could you be the mightiest under heaven?" *"You are too strong, Orochi... How can you hope for anyone to defeat you?" *"Is this where I am to fall?" *"I am my own enemy...? That actually sounds quite possible." *"Impressively brave." *"You fight well." *"Here to save me, are you?" *"Oh, you plan on aiding me?" *"You plan to challenge me..." *"I admit it, you beat me." *"Impressive skills, Taigong Wang." *"Taigong Wang, you have come to rescue me?" *"Incredible, Yoshitsune." *"Have you come to aid me, Yoshitsune?" *"Impressive, for one who claims to dislike fighting." *"Sima Zhao, here to save me." *"Most impressive, Orochi." *"Orochi, I would not have expected this from you." *"Impressively brave. I shall rely on your strength in the future, I am sure." *"You are a capable fighter. It cannot hurt to have you along." *"Here to save me, are you? Then I need to prove myself worthy of such efforts." *"Oh, you plan on aiding me? As you wish, I shall fight alongside you." *"You plan to challenge me...? No matter who I face, I shall not hold back!" *"I admit defeat. Let us fight again in the future." *"Most impressive, Taigong Wang. I am counting on you." *"Taigong Wang, you have come to rescue me? I shall repay you by displaying my prowess in battle!" *"Truly incredible, Yoshitsune. I almost cannot look away." *"Come to aid me, Yoshitsune? My thanks! Let us fight together." *"Impressive, for one who claims to dislike fighting. Humans say one thing and often mean another." *"Sima Zhao, you are here to save me? ...My apologies for the trouble." *"Most impressive, Orochi. What battle could we ever lose, with you counted as our ally?" *"Orochi, this is most unexpected. Saving me will not bring you the end that you desire." *"I never tire of seeing you fight. What sights does your vantage afford you, I wonder?" *"Your strength is as solid as the stones. I just want to sit back and watch you at work!" *"You have gone out of your way for me. I am most grateful." *"With your cooperation, how could I ever lose? ...I trust you, in other words." *"You are now my enemy...? Very well. Hit me with everything you've got." *"I have lost to you, and none other. I have no regrets." *"Taigong Wang, such brilliant fighting! I hope to forge a new future with you!" *"You make for a powerful ally, Taigong Wang. With you at my side, we can turn the tide." *"You fight so well, Yoshitsune, I never get tired of watching you." *"Yoshitsune, I have been waiting for you. Let us take back this battlefield!" *"A performance equal to your reputation, Sima Zhao. How my eyes are continually drawn to you!" *"Sima Zhao, you have come in person? ...I guess there are some things you are willing to do, after all." *"None other could ever hope to touch you, Orochi. Just what do you wish to become?" *"You would save me, Orochi? Let us fight together a while, then." *"Would you do me the honor of facing me in a duel?" *"Nice form. I'll have to be more careful." *"I won't let you defeat me. It's time I started fighting back." *"Nothing beats a nice piece of fish as an accompaniment to wine." *"How unfortunate. That fishing pole of yours had many great catches in it yet..." *"Looks like I'd better put up some resistance if I don't want to get caught." *"What's the matter, young warrior? Are you shaking?" *"Are you sure this isn't some kind of misunderstanding?" *"So words won't get through. Then I guess I'll have to make you understand by force." *"It's been too long since I've had a good fight. Will you be my opponent?" *"You attack fiercely despite professing boredom. Humans truly are interesting creatures." *"That was good workout. Now, allow me to return the favor." *"I am not you, Orochi." *"What a strange feeling... Is that you attacking me, Orochi? Or myself?" *"My limits are fast approaching. Now is the time to prove once and for all who I am." *"Sure, I'll fight you. I have plenty of time." *"Who...are you? Who am...I?" Warriors Orochi 4 *"It is time to find some answers." *"...You must really be looking forward to that drink." *"Two devils together... Let's do this." *"I was told to go off training, so I did. I don't remember much aside from drinking a lot, but I guess that's still a kind of training?" *"Everyone invited me along, so we went off training. I don't remember much aside from drinking a lot, but I guess that's still a kind of training? How about you invite me next time?" Category:Quotes